XP4 Heroes Coalition - Strike Witches
by XP4Universe
Summary: Edd, Rex and Yoshika were tasked to go to Yoshika's home world to form an alliance with the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. But the simple task later then turns serious as the Summoner arrive and began to start havoc.
1. To the World of Witches

**(Play Ed, Edd n Eddy BGM #2)**

It was another fine morning at Neo-City as we go to the Dormitory Village. At one dormitory building, we see Hank Hill and Bols having a conversation outside the lawn with cups of coffee in hand as Terrence Ohno walks past them with his bicycle. Terrence then got in his bike as he made his way around the area passing-by Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi, Ayase Ayatsuji, Uzu Sanageyama, Touka Toudou, Kurome, Lucina, Zoro Roronoa and Roy having an early morning sword practice at a spacious lawn in front of a dorm.

Inside the dorm, we go inside one room that is shared by Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams, Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith and Rolf Yrmi. Ed and Double D are nowhere to be found but Rolf can be seen sleeping peacefully on the bottom part of the bed when suddenly a huge amount of flour was smashed on his face... followed by a roaring laughter.

Rolf's eye shot open before turning to his right to see Marcus "The Kane" McGee, Eddy Skipper McGee and Jake Long laughing like the hyenas from Lion King. Marcus is wearing a blue bomber jacket over a white t-shirt with the a Batman symbol on it, red shorts and blue & sneakers, Eddy is wearing a black vest over a sleeveless gray shirt with a scarf around his neck, blue pants and red shoes and Jake is wearing his usual attire.

"Hahaha! We got him again!" Eddy exclaimed in laughter.

"This is great! We should totally do this to Rex next time." Jake suggested while laughing.

"We could do this everyone!" Marcus declared with authority.

Rolf, still covered in white flour, stood up and glared at the trio, "POPPYCOCK!" he yelled as he rips his shirt apart.

"RUN AWAY!" the trio shouted as they ran out of the room followed by an angry farmer.

"You three have humiliated the son of shepherd once again! Return at once and face the wrath of Rolf!" Rolf demanded running after the mischievous trio.

As they continue to ran around the dorm hallways, they passed by two females. The first female is a young woman with short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. This is Leone.

**Night Raid Assassin and Vanguard Academy Student**

**Leone**

The second female is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. This is Akame, the older sister of Kurome.

**Night Raid Assassin and Vanguard Academy Student**

**Akame**

Leone looks back at the mischievous trio getting chased by an angry framer, "Told them, he'll chase them." she mused with a grin.

"They've been warned but alas, they didn't listen." Akame replied with a blank look.

Leone chuckled, "Those guys sure are riot.'' she mused.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at the Training Camp, we see Rex Salazar and Double D making their way towards the laboratory of the Science and Research Department, Rex is wearing his usual attire while Double D is wearing a red polo-shirt with black tie, black slacks and black leather shoes.

The two then arrives at the laboratory of the Science and Research Department, upon entering the room, they we're greeted by Yoshika Miyafuji, Major Richard Stronghold, Dr. Michael Pating and another scientist.

The other scientist is a creature with it's entire body covered by black flames with red highlights, he had yellow eyes and mouth and wears a lab coat, black gloves and boots. This is Dr. Caesar Apoy.

**Head Assistant of the Science and Research Department**

**Dr. Caesar Apoy**

Yoshika then turns to the two new arrivals, "Rex, Eddward... good morning." she greeted with a smile.

"IT'S GOOD THAT THE TWO OF YOU ARRIVED." the Major yelled with a smile.

"Salutations everyone." Double D greeted back.

"So... what brings us here?" Rex asked with his arms crossed.

"WELL YOUNG REX! TODAY, I'LL BE SENDING YOU, EDDWARD AND YOSHIKA TO HER HOME WORLD!" the Major announced.

This taken both Double D and Rex by surprise, "Wait a minute... I thought you and Yoshika went to her home world yesterday." the latter pointed out.

"Actually... we only visited my mother and grandmother to tell them that I'm a member of the Heroes Coalition and asked for their permission to let me continue doing my duties here, and they agreed." Yoshika explained.

"That was really nice of them." Double D said with a smile.

"AND TODAY, THE THREE OF YOU WILL BE VISITING HER HOME WORLD'S GROUP, THE 501ST JOINT FIGHTER WING." the Major yelled.

"So our goal is to show them that Yoshika is okay with us." Double D summarized.

The Major nodded, "INDEED!" he replied in confirmation.

"How did Yoshika got out of her world anyway?" Double D asked in slight curiosity.

"It's the same as a few people here." Rex replied, "A giant blue hand suddenly appeared outta nowhere and grabs us, then dumps somewhere else." he explained.

"We're lucky that the Major managed to find us and brought us here." Yoshika said in gratitude.

"What is that giant hand?" Double D asked.

"LOUIE THINKS IT'S FROM A POWERFUL BEING THAT HAS ABILITIES BEYOND IMPOSSIBLE! WE DON'T KNOW WHO OR WHAT IS, BUT WERE LOOKING ON IT." the Major shouted in reply.

"That's scary... to think that there is something out there that powerful." Double D said in awe and fear.

"ANYWAY ASIDE FROM TELLING YOSHIKA'S ALLIES THAT SHE'S DOING FINE, I WANT THE THREE OF YOU TO TELL THEM THAT THE HEROES COALITION WANTS TO FORM AN ALLIANCE WITH 501ST JOINT FIGHTER WING, IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT WE HELP YOSHIKA'S HOME WORLD FROM THOSE ALIEN INVADERS." the Major explained.

"That's definitely needed." Double D said in agreement, "From what I heard from Yoshika, their world is far from winning and their battles are getting nowhere." he stated.

Rex nodded, "Yeah... her world is in dire need of help." he claimed, "Don't get me wrong, the witches that fight against those aliens definitely packs a punch but they're gonna need a much more stronger fire power if they wanna win the war against their invaders." he explained.

"THAT IS WHY, THE HEROES COALITION ARE OFFERING THEM A HAND, WON'T YOU AGREE MISS YOSHIKA." the Major shouted at Yoshika with a smile.

Yoshika smiled back, "Hai!" she exclaimed in determination.

"GOOD! I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME THE THREE OF YOU SHOULD START YOU'RE TASK!" the Major declared before turning towards the two scientists, "DR. PATING! DR. APOY! IS THE PORTAL READY TO GO!?" he yelled in question.

Dr. Pating turns to him with a tablet in hand, "Yes sir! The portal is ready to go!" the anthropomorphic bull shark replied with a smile.

"Yup! It will take them straight towards Miss Yoshika's home world." Dr. Apoy added with a thumbs-up.

The Major nodded, "GOOD!" he shouted with a smile.

Double D then stood in front of a circular machine with a blue spiral vortex inside, "It's so fascinating to see such amazing technologies." he mused in amazement.

"Don't get all nerdy now Double D, we got a task in hand." Rex told him.

Double D nodded, "You're right." he replied in agreement.

"So... which exact place are we gonna go?" Yoshika asked.

The Major gave her a smile, "The same place where we arrived yesterday." he replied with a calm voice which surprises Double D and Rex.

Yoshika's eyes widen before smiling back, "I see..." she muttered, "Come on guys! No time to waste." she said as she leaps through the portal.

"Yoshika! Wait up!" Double D called out as he ran through the portal.

"Well... someone's excited." Rex mused before following the two through the portal.

"GODSPEED!" the Major shouted before the portal closed.

Dr. Pating then turns to the Major, "Major... do you think the three will be okay?" he asked in concern.

"THEY'LL BE FINE! BUT IF THINGS GET UGLY DURING THEIR TIME THERE, WE'LL SEND THE REST OF THE TEAM." the Major stated.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Aaaaaahh!" a scream of a familiar trio's voice was heard outside the laboratory.

"HALT! AND LET ROLF PUNISH THE MISCREANTS THAT YOU ARE, YES!" Rolf's angry voice was heard.

"Rolf! Calm down!" Danny Fenton's voice was heard.

"Well... that is if the rest of the team doesn't get themselves killed before that." Dr. Apoy grumbled with a blank look.

**bzzzttt...**

Somewhere in Yoshika's home world, we see two kids gathered at a nearby tree on top of a grassy cliff overlooking the ocean with one of them crying

"Uhuhuh... it hurts..." the girl cried in pain.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have forced you to climb up that tree..." the boy said with a guilty look.

"Is there something wrong?" a gentle voice asked.

The two kids then looks up to see an elegant but pale looking young woman. She has a long black hair styled in a hime-cut and has gray eyes. She wears a black frilly top-dress, black frilly skirt, black frilly arm-sleeves, black high-knee socks, gray boots with black ribbons and black choker cross around her neck. She carries a black & red umbrella with red frills. This is Malvina Rasputin.

**Malvina Rasputin**

"Umm... my friend got her knee hurt after I forced her to a climb a tree." the boy replied in concern.

"I see... well... let me help you with that." Malvina claimed as she placed her palms on the girl's knee as it began to glow, surprising the kids, then glow died down and scrap on the girl's knees is gone.

"Wow... the hurt is gone!"the girl cheered, "Thank you very much!" she said with a big smile.

The Malvina giggled, "No pleasure." she replied.

"Are you one of those witch from the military?" the boy asked in curiosity.

"Nope." Malvina chirped as she stood up, "I'm not witch... but I am something different... I'm a _Blessed_." she revealed with a smile.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	2. Reunion

On an alternate Earth during the World War II era, the world has been invaded by a mysterious alien force known as the Neuroi who take on forms similar to aircraft and spread a corrosive miasma. As a result, the armed forces of the world have allied together to combat the Neuroi threat instead of fighting among themselves. As normal humans have no effect against the Neuroi's technology, the military instead calls upon Witches, young girls who possess magical abilities capable of fighting against the Neuroi. The Witches, who are inspired by famous real-life pilots, grow animal ears and tails when using their magic, and can use special machines known as Striker Units, which feature designs based on real-life aircraft, to fly through the sky and increase the strength of their magical ability in combat.

**(Play Sister Princess Theme - Reminiscence)**

Standing on a ruins of an old laboratory, we see a young woman a solemn expression. The young woman is twenty years old. She has a long black hair tied in a low ponytail with an eye patch on her right eye while her golden colored left eye us exposed. She wears a white high-collared uniform jacket over a blue swimsuit and white shoes. She had a sheathed sword in hand. This is Mio Sakamoto.

**501st Joint Fighter Wing Squadron Leader**

**Mio Sakamoto**

Mio let's out a tired breath, "In the end... I couldn't protect both of them..." she muttered in disappointment and guilt.

It's been months when Yoshika kidnapped. Kidnapped... is an understatement, she was completely taken away when a large blue hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Yoshika, and she was there during that time, and she can't do anything but watch as the hand disappeared along with Yoshika.

As Mio stares at the ruins of the old laboratory, she can't help but disappointed at herself. "I'm sorry Dr. Miyafuji... I failed to protect your daughter." she said with guilt.

During the past months, she's been focusing on training herself to make the same thing that happened to Yoshika will never be repeated. She hasn't met and told Yoshika's family yet back in Fuso(alternate Japan) of what happened to their family member as she's afraid of their reactions.

Mio sighed once again, "Miyafuji... wherever you are, I hope you're okay." she said before turning around, only to come face-to-face with a shocking surprise.

"Sakamoto-san!" Yoshika Miyafuji greeted her with a big smile.

Mio's lone eye rapidly blinks upon setting sights on Yoshika, it took her a minute before realization hits her hard, "MIYAFUJI!" she yelled in shock as she grabs the younger girls shoulder, "How are you? Where were you? What happened? Where's the big hand?" the one eyed girl began bombarding the medical witch with so many questions.

"Sakamoto-san! Please calm down!" Yoshika cried.

"You were gone for so many months! We we're so worried about you! We thought you were... we thought you were..." Mio couldn't take it anymore, as the usually strong-willed woman pulls Yoshika in a tight hug as warm tears began to roll down her cheeks, "... but I'm so glad... I'm so glad that you're okay..." she cried.

Yoshika smiled as she hugs her back, "I'm sorry if I made you all worry... but I'm back and I'm okay." she said.

The moment was absolutely heartwarming... but of course, it had to be ruined by a certain EVO with an ego, "Well this is touching... but aren't we supposed to do something." a voice said.

**(BGM ends)**

The two witches looked from behind to see Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith and Rex Salazar staring at them with cheshire like grins.

Upon setting sights on the two males, Mio quickly wipes her eyes before giving them a stern glare, "Who are the two of you?" she asked in a demanding tone, though there are still a few tint of red on her cheeks.

"Sakamoto-san! Calm down! They're my friends." Yoshika exclaimed.

"She's right. My name is Eddward Marion Smith with two Ds which is why everybody calls me, Double D." Double D introduced himself.

"Sup! Rex Salazar's the name." Rex introduced himself casually.

"Mio Sakamoto." Mio introduced herself but she still doesn't trust the two boys.

"I know you don't trust us but believe me, we only came for a talk." Rex reasoned.

"Yoshika has told a lot of good things about the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and our coalition wants to form an alliance with you." Double D explained.

Mio turns to Yoshika whom is smiling at her before looking back at the boys, "What is this coalition you're talking about?" she asked in confusion.

Double D then looks around before speaking, "I would love to tell you right now, but this place isn't the best for what about to discuss, I suggest we go to your base cause I believe your leader needs to be part of this talk." he suggested.

Mio pondered for a minute, "All right. But I warned you, the base is mostly operated by females so do not try anything funny." she warned.

Rex snorted, "Please... that's the last thing super genius and myself would do." he scoffed.

"But if it's Eddy, Chad and Baron... then that's a different story." Double D pointed out with a blank look.

"Who?" Mio asked.

"Friends of ours." Yoshika replied with a smile.

**bzzzttt...**

We then go to an office inside a large castle-like military fort. Behind a mahogany desk, a young woman can be seen looking on a newspaper. The young woman has a shoulder-length red hair and red eyes. She wears a dark-green military jacket and wears brown shoe, and much like Yoshika and Mio, she doesn't wear any pants. This is Minna-Dietlende Wilcke

**501st Joint Fighter Wing Overall-Wing Commander**

**Minna-Dietlende Wilcke**

Minna turns the next page of the newspaper when she heard a knock at the door, "Come in." Minna called out.

Mio then enters the room, "Pardon my intrusions Minna." she stated.

"Ah, Mio." Minna greeted, "What can I do for you?" she asked.

Before Mio could answer, Yoshika enters the office, "Minna-san!" she called out with a smile.

Minna's eyes widen in shock, "Yoshika!" she exclaimed before standing up and running towards Yoshika, "Where have you been? Mio told me that you disappeared!" she exclaimed while grabbing the younger Fusoan Witch by her shoulders.

"Sorry about that... I'm been busy training in another world." Yoshika bluntly replied.

Minna's eyes blinked by her statement, "Another world?" she repeated.

Suddenly, Double and Rex enters the room, "Need any details. We can give you that." Rex mused as Double D stood still with hands at his back.

Minna frowned at the sight of the males inside her office, "Who are these two?" she asked looking at Mio, "You do know that we cannot allow strangers coming in here especially males." she pointed out.

"Oh great! That was a very warm welcome." Rex snarked before turning around scratching his head.

"Don't worry Minna-san, they're not a bad person like that Maloney bastard." Yoshika reassured.

"Yoshika! Language, young lady!" Double D scolded which surprises Minna on the process.

"Oops!" Yoshika chirped placing a hand on her mouth.

"See!" Rex spoke, "I told you, we should have Miss Joanna train Yoshika instead of Demoman!" he exclaimed.

"We'll work on that." Double D replied.

"Oh no! Please don't! I enjoy my training with Demoman!" Yoshika reasoned.

"Seriously!" Rex gasped.

As the trio began to argue, Minna gave them a cough gaining their attention, "Everyone! I would appreciate if the three of you stop arguing and please start explaining of what's going on." she said with a sweet yet nasty smile.

"Y-yes." the trio replied with fear on their faces.

After that, Double D began to explain everything to the two witches.

"So... you two are from another world... and Yoshika is currently apart of this Heroes Coalition... that's... a bit to farfetched for to believe." Minna pointed out in disbelief.

"I think they're telling the truth." Mio spoke which surprises Minna, "To tell you the truth... Yoshika didn't disappeared from a Neuroi Attack but she was taken away by a large blue hand that suddenly appeared out of nowhere." she explained, "I couldn't tell you the truth because I don't think you would believe me." she admitted.

"I see..." Minna said in understanding.

"So, now you know... what now?" Rex asked impatiently.

"Hmm..." Minna hummed, "Before anything else... why is Yoshika the only female in your so-called group?" she asked sternly.

Rex and Double D then looks at each other, "Now come to think of it... why?" the former asked.

Double D shrugs his shoulder, "I've asked the Major about this before and they told that they choose the team members randomly." he replied.

"Aren't there any other female trainees in your coalition?" Mio asked.

"There are many of them." Rex replied, "But Yoshika got the luck of the Irish and got into this team." he pointed out.

"There are more experienced female fighters than Yoshika but they mostly works alone or with other teams." Double D explained further.

Minna nodded, "Very well... we'll allow Yoshika to continue her duties in your team." he said, "But for the alliance, I want to see first hand what you people can do." she stated.

"So... you want test us?" Rex asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mio spoke, "If you look at that way, then yes. " she confirmed, "If you're really that strong as you claim, then how about helping us destroy Neurois during your stay here." she stated.

"We'll be evaluating the two of you."Minna spoke, "If you can prove that you had the abilities that can help us win against the Neurois, then we'll agree to form an alliance with this Coalition of yours." she explained.

Double D nodded, "Very well. If it means to earn your trust and erase you're doubts, then we'll gladly do it in behalf of the Heroes Coalition." he said in agreement, "Anyway, it's a pleasure working with you." he said while offering a handshake.

"The feelings the same." Minna replied while accepting his handshake.

"Great! If I knew this going to happen, I should've stayed back and get chased, and be murdered by Rolf." Rex moaned as Yoshika giggled.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	3. Meeting the Witches

After an hour of conversation from Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke's office, Yoshika Miyafuji is finally reunited with her friends from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing at the dining room.

"I'm so happy that you're back Yoshika." a girl, who is the same age as Yoshika, cried while wiping the tears off her eyes.

**Flight Sergeant**

**Lynette Bishop**

Lynette is a young girl with a big bust. She has a long, light-brown hair tied in a single braid by a black ribbon, and has light-blue eyes. She wears a black uniform jacket over a light-brown sweater vest, white dress shirt and green necktie, green & red thigh-high socks and black boots.

"You really got us worried." a taller girl claimed with a smile.

**Flight Lieutenant**

**Charlotte E. Yaeger**

Charlotte or Shirley by her friends. Shirley is pretty tall with a big breast, she has a long orange hair and has blue eyes. She wears a red uniform jacket over a white polo-shirt, and brown shoes.

"We really miss you! And you're cooking ." a small girl said with a cheery smile but with visible tears in her eyes.

**Ensign**

**Francesca Luchini**

Francesca is small girl, she has dark-skin tone with black hair tied in pigtails and has brown eyes. She wears a white uniform jacket, white socks and black shoes.

"Is that all you think about?" a grumpy girl pointed out indecorously.

**Flight Lieutenant**

**Gertrud Barkhorn**

Gertrud has a reddish brown hair tied in two small braids and has light-brown eyes. She wears a dark green uniform jacket over a white shirt and black boots.

"Mah! Mah! Calm down Trudy." another girl stated.

**Flying Officer**

**Erica Hartmann**

Erica has a short blonde hair and has blue eyes. She wears a dark-brown jacket over dark-green dress shirt and dark-brown boots.

"Honestly Miyafuji. Could you at least try not to make every worry! Not that I was worried." a snobby girl said with a huff.

**Flying Officer**

**Perrine H. Clostermann**

Perrine has a long blonde hair with frizzy ends, she has yellow eyes and wears spectacles. She wears a blue uniform jacket over a white dress shirt with an ascot, black skirt over her black pantyhose, and black shoes.

"Yeah... keep telling that to yourself." another girl said with a grin.

**Flying Officer**

**Eila Illmatar Juutilainen**

Eila has a long light brown hair and has lavender eyes. She wears a light blue uniform jacket, white stockings and white boots.

"Welcome back." a girl with a sleepy face said in a soft tone.

**Flying Officer**

**Sanya V. Litvyak**

Sanya has a short gray hair and light-green eyes. She wears a black & white uniform dress, black stockings and brown shoes.

"Everyone... I'm sorry that I made you all worried but I'm back." Yoshika said with a smile.

"Anyway... could you please introduce us to your friends from the other worlds." Shirley said with a grin while eyeing Rex Salazar and Eddward Marion "Double D, Edd" Smith with the former is currently facing away from the girls while the latter has his eyes covered by his hat.

"Why do all women in this world wears no pants?" Rex grumbled in complaint.

"I don't think I could get used to this." Double D admitted.

"Rex-san! Eddward-san! Come over here and meet everyone!" Yoshika called out to come over.

"Let's get this over with." Double D said with a sigh.

After a minute of introduction, the boys are getting along well with the girls, though Perrine seems to distrust them but the boys just ignored her... she's not a problem.

"A Heroes Coalitions... that's sounds so cool!" Fransesca cheered.

"Interesting..." Erica claimed, "But where are the rest of your team members?" she asked tilting her head.

"The rest are back home." Rex replied, "Training or getting chased by an angry farmer." he added with a blank look.

"Angry farmer." Lynette repeated as she tilts her head.

"So does how training works in you're coalition?" Gertrud asked out of curiosity.

"It varies... aside physical training, we also works on abilities, weapon capabilities and mental stability." Double D explained, "Not only that... we also attend a certain academy where we learn new information that we could use for missions." he added.

"Yikes! That's an intense training routine you guys have there!" Eila exclaimed in shock as Sanya sleeps on her shoulder.

"I don't think I can do training and go to an academy at the same time." Lynette admitted.

"Well... our trainers wants to bring out the best from us, so I can't blame them." Rex stated.

"Understandable." Gertrud spoke, "Though I would like to be trained there if I get the chance." she claimed.

"Well, Miss Barkhorn." Doubel D spoke, "Once Miss Wilcke approves to form an alliance with the Coalitions, you might get chance to experience training in the facility." he explained.

"Which I find unlikely to happen." Perrine mocked but she was ignored, much to her chagrin.

"Wait a minute!" Eila spoke, "Yoshika trains with you guys right? Then that means..." she trails.

"Yes." Yoshika confirmed with a nod, "I've been through the same training as everybody else." she said with a smile.

"To be honest though... out of everyone from our team, Yoshika has been in the Coalitions the longest.'' Double D pointed out, much to girls' shock and awe.

"Though... we really need to change the person training her." Rex grumbled with a blank look.

"Why?" Erica asked.

"Three words: Foul-mouthed, psychotic and drunk!" Rex replied while bringing three fingers up.

"And they let someone like that train her!" Fransesca exclaimed.

"Yup! And Yoshika seems to like him for some reason." Double D pointed out.

"Yeah! She even refused to get her trainer change." Rex added.

"The reason why I don't want to change trainers is because I need to look out for Demoman's health." Yoshika explained in exasperation.

"Of course! Demoman's constant drinking will sure take a toll on his body someday, so I guess it's just right for Yoshika to look after him as they train." Double D stated.

"That makes sense." Rex muttered.

"It's a good thing that trait of yours hasn't change Miyafuji, caring about others health." Gertrud said with a smile.

"Hehe... I'm a doctor after all." Yoshika replied with a smile.

"So... what are you guys called again... Saints?" Shirley asked.

"I'm a _Blessed _actually while Rex is an EVO." Double D corrected.

"_Blessed... _you know, I have been hearing reports about a girl claiming to be a _Blessed _lately." Gertrud claimed which gained Yoshika, Rex and Double D's attention.

"Really?" Yoshika asked in surprise.

Gertrud nodded, "Witnesses says that she has the healing abilities similar to Miyafuji." she explained.

"Maybe she's a witch just like us." Eila pointed out.

Gertrud shook her head, "I don't think she's a witch. Because according to other witnesses, the girl who used magic didn't grow any animal ears and tails." she explained.

Yoshika, Rex and Double D then looks at each other, "What do you guys think?" Rex asked.

Double D taps a finger under his chin, "No doubt about it, there's a _Blessed _in this world." he replied.

"So... what should we do?" Yoshika asked.

"We better call HQ and tell them about this." Double D replied.

Before Double D could get his communication device out from his pocket, a loud alarm was heard which woke the sleeping Sanya while getting the rest of the girls o alert.

"What's going on?" Rex asked in confusion.

"This alarm... a Neuroi must have been spotted!" Yoshika exclaimed.

"Everyone! Get into your Strikers! We'll taking down that Neuroi!" Gertrud ordered as the girls including Yoshika ran out of the dinning area, she then turns to Rex and Double D, "Are the two of you gonna help us?" she asked.

Double nodded, "Of course!" he affirmed, "We promised Miss Wilcke that we'll help out." he said.

"Uhh... Super Genius, you know that Neurois attacks from the sky, right?'' Rex pointed out, "I can definitely fly thanks to my abilities but what about you?" he stated.

Double D smirked, "No worries. I had a solution for that." he replied.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, somewhere at a nearby farm, we see a family gathered around in a barn with worried faces as they look down helplessly on a old man lying on a stack of hay breathing heavily.

"Father! Please hang in there!" a man pleaded.

"This is horrible... the health center is far out from here!" a woman cried.

"Goodness gracious! What's going on around here?" a voice asked.

The family turns around to see Malvina Rasputin running towards them with a concern look on her face, "Excuse me but who are you?" an older woman asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am.'' Malvina replied, "Please tell me what's the problem?" she asked while kneeling down next to the old man.

"My father has trouble breathing." the man answered.

"I see... let me take care of this." Malvina replied before placing both of her hands on top of the old man's chest as a golden glow emits surprising the family but then the old man's heavy breathing began to lighten.

The glow then died down as the old man got up, "Uhh... what just happened?" he asked.

"Father! You're all right." the man cheered as the daughters hugs the old man.

"You had trouble breathing after overworking yourself." the woman pointed out.

"But this young one came and help you heal you using her magic." the old woman explained referring to Malvina.

The old man turns to Malvina with a smile, "Ah... thank you very much. I'm in you're debt." he said in gratitude.

Malvina smiled back, "It's no problem." she said getting up, when suddenly her eyes shrunk and began to cough violently, "Cough! Cough! Cough!" she coughed while covering her mouth with her hand, nearly collapsing to her knees.

The family were taken by surprise by this, "My goodness! Are you okay?" the old woman asked in worry as she patted her back.

"No worries... I'm just... a little tired..." Malvina reassured with a few pants.

"How about you take some rest in our home and have lunch with us." the woman offered, "It's the best we can do for helping my husband." she stated.

Malvina smiled, "Thank you..." she replied.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	4. Vs the Neurois

As the Yoshika Miyafuji and the rest of the witches got on their Strikers, they quickly soared through the skies with the intention of destroying the Neurois out of their sight.

Meanwhile... Rex Salazar and Eddward Marion "Double D, Edd" Smith were left in the hangar of the base.

"Okay... I think it's time for me to gear up." Rex mused as two wings of a fighter jet appeared on his back before turning to Double D, "So... what's your gig?" he asked.

Double D smirked, "This." he replied as he claps his hands together before slapping his shoes, which then transforms into a green hoverboard with his shoes completely attached on it.

"Woah..." Rex said in awe.

"Shall we help them." Double D said with a grin.

Rex smirked, "Let's do this." he replied.

And with that, the boys began to fly after the girls.

**(Play Kevin Owens Theme - FIGHT by CFO$)**

Up in the blue sky, two gigantic dark flying creatures are seen slowly heading it's way to the mainland as the Witches approaches them.

"Never expect to see two Neurois at the same time." Gertrud Barkhorn muttered before turning to Yoshika, "Miyafuji!" she called out.

"Hai!" Yoshika replied back.

"I wanna see how much you've improved from your training in that Coalition! So, lead us." Gertrude ordered surprising everyone.

"What!?" Perrine H. Clostermann gasped in shock.

"Not that I doubt Yoshika but are you sure about this?" Charlotte "Shirley" E. Yeager asked.

Before Gertrud could reply, Yoshika began to bark orders, "Perrine, Francesca! Aim at the left! Lynette, Shirley! Aim for the right! Evade it's attacks as much as possible! Eila, Sanya! Attack from underneath! While the rest, follow my lead and we'll strike from above!" she said as she flew forward.

Gertrud smirked, "Heh... I wonder who taught her that..." she muttered, "All right! You heard her, into positions!" she barked as everyone flew to their respective positions.

"I'm going to regret this." Perrine whined.

"Don't be such a baby and just do it!" Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen shouted as she flew past her.

"Baby? How dare you!?" Perrine shouted back as she flew after Eila.

Every witches then began to fire their guns at one Neuroi in all directions while evading it's red beams at the same time.

"All right! Keep it going!" Yoshika shouted.

"Looks like that Yoshika somewhat develop a personality from her training." Gertrud commented as she continues to fire.

"Well... she is being trained by a drunkard." Erica Hartmann pointed out as she dodges another beam.

On the left side, Perrine and Francesca Lucchini continues their assault, same goes from the other sides while swiftly evading the enemy's attacks.

"Uhh... if this doesn't go down fast, I'm blaming Miyafuji!" Perrine complained.

"You got better ideas?" Francesca asked with a raised eyebrow as Perrine tries to open her mouth but closed since she had nothing to say back. Fransesca then giggled, "Thought so!" she said as she continues to fire.

Eila and Sanya V. Lityvak continues to shoot their weapons from below as Shirley and Lynette Bishop are busy shooting and dodging enemy projectiles.

"Haha! Yoshika's plan is a blast!" Shirley cheered.

"Yoshika is really different now... I'm kinda worried." Lynette confessed.

"You worry too much." Shirley pointed out, "Besides, I can see her change of attitude has turn her into a badass." she claimed.

Up above, Yoshika, Gertrud and Erika managed to break through the enemy's defense after their continuous onslaught while exposing it's core.

"There's the core! Now!" Gertrud shouted.

"Eat this!" Yoshika yelled as she brought out a Rocket Launcher out of nowhere surprising everyone.

"H-how?" Erika gasped in shock.

Yoshika then fires her weapon directly at the core, destroying the alien in the process as everyone watches at her with awe.

"I wonder if the coalition is still open for more trainees..." Shirley wondered.

Yoshika then looks at the other side with a glare, "It's not over yet." she declared.

"She's right... there is still one more Neuroi." Gertrud pointed out at the second Neuroi slowly approaching them.

"By the way, where are the two boys?" Eila asked while trying to keep Sanya from sleeping.

"Obviously, they got scared and just stayed from the hangar." Perrine huffed.

Yoshika smiled, "You'll be eating those words right now." she claimed.

Suddenly, everyone saw the left side of the Neuroi exploded.

"What! What's going on!?" Francesca shouted.

"They're here!" Yoshika cheered.

Everyone looks at the Neuroi and saw Rex and Double D flying around it while attacking and dodging it's strikes at the same time.

"Woah! Those are some arsenals that they've got." Shirley whistled.

Eila looks at Perrine with a smirk, "They got scared huh?" she teased as Perrine blushed in embarrassment.

"Should we help them?" Lynette asked in worry.

Yoshika waves her hand in dismissal, "I think they can handle it." she reassured.

"Are you sure?" Erika asked.

Yoshika nodded, "They're strong." she replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, with Rex and Double D.

"Haaa!" Rex roared as he flew downwards with an oversized blade before slashing the Neurois' skin, grazing it.

The Neuroi then fires another beam towards Double D, the beanie-wearing boy responded by flipping a coin which transforms into a huge circular shield which blocks it's attack. Then he reach out from his pockets and pulls out a toy gun and a lighter, "Showtime!" he said before fusing the two objects together which creates a large machine gun with a closed hatch.

Rex whistles, "Now that's awesome!" he mused while dodging another beam by soaring backwards.

"Thanks." Double D replied, "All right! Eat fire!" he roared as the hatch of the gun opens, similar to a lighter, before it launches a massive amount of flames which engulfs the alien's entire body. Then Double D stopped his attacks as the fire dissipates, revealing a badly damage Neuroi, with it's core visibly exposed on top, "Rex, Now!" he called.

"All right!" Rex said while transforming his right hand into a gigantic metallic fist, "Take this... Punk!" he roared as he punched on the core so hard that the Neuroi exploded to pieces.

"Good job Rex!" Double D praised.

"Of course... I'm awesome!" Rex gloated as the two shared a fist bump.

**(End of BGM)**

The girls watches them from a far with the looks of awe.

"Wow! They're amazing!" Francesca cheered.

"I gotta admit... that was really cool." Eila said with Sanya nodding with her.

"Woah... they destroyed a Neuroi that fast." Erika said in awe.

"S-sugoi..." is all Lynette could say.

"I think we seriously found some great allies." Gertrud commented as Perrine huffed but didn't say anything.

"Yoshika... I think I'm in love with those two..." Shirley admitted with a grin as Yoshika laughed nervously at her statement.

**bzzzttt...**

Later that night at the fort, we see Double D and Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke having a conversation in the latter's office.

"I'm very impressed." Minna spoke, "I know that you and your are capable of fighting but to be able to destroy a Neuroi that quick was really outstanding." she praised.

"Thank you, Miss Wilcke." Double D replied in gratitude, "We did promise to help you all out." he said.

"Please call me Minna, Eddward." Minna requested.

"Uhh... are you sure about that?" Double D asked nervously, "Not that I mind... but I was trained to respect the higher ups and..." he explained but was cut off by her giggling.

"Calm down, Eddward... I don't mind being called by my name." Minna reassured.

"Well then... if that's what you want Miss Minna." Double D replied.

Minna then walks in front of him, "Again... thank you for lending you're hand in helping us fighting the Neurois however I do expect to see more assistance from the Coalition." she said.

"Y-you mean..." Double D trails.

Minna nodded, "As of today... the 501st Joint Fighter Wing are now allies with the Heroes Coalition. I look forward working with the rest of your friends." she said while offering a handshake.

Double D smiled as he accepted her handshake, "Thank you Miss Minna, I promise you won't regret forming an alliance with the coalition." he stated. When suddenly, Minna's vision of Double D suddenly changed into another man which froze her in place with wide eyes. Double D took noticed of this, "Umm... Miss Minna... is something wrong?" Double D asked in concern.

Minna snaps out of her though as she quickly shook her head, "Nothing... it's nothing." she said, "I think you should get going and get some rest." she advised..

Double D then let's out a yawn, "I guess you're right... a lack of sleep is very detrimental to my health." he said as he turns to leave, "Goodnight, Miss Minna." he said as he left her office.

"Goodnight..." Minna replied softly. She then turns around with a hand on her chest while looking outside the window with sorrowful eyes, "Why does he suddenly reminded me of Kurt?" she asked to no one.

**bzzzttt...**

At a beach, somewhere in this world, a red portal suddenly appeared and out came the Summoner.

The Summoner then glared at the moon on the horizon, "This time... I will not fail." she declared with gritted teeth.

**bzzzttt...**

Somewhere in Yoshika's home world, we see two kids, whom Malvina Rasputin met earlier, gathered at a nearby tree on top of a grassy cliff overlooking the ocean with the two of them talking to a teenage girl.

The teenage girl is pretty tall with a pale-white skin, she has back-length blonde hair that is tied on a sidetail at the right side of her head, and has sharp blue eyes. She wears a white long-sleeve collared shirt with a red ribbon tie, black skirt that went pass her knees, white socks and black shoes. This is Alla Yuliya, a servant from the Rasputin Family.

**Rasputin Family Servant**

**Alla Yuliya**

Alla is currently showing the kids a photo of Malvina and the kids immediately recognized her, "Yeah! We met that girl yesterday after she healed my friend's knee!" the boy said.

"I see." Alla muttered, "Do you know where she went?'' she asked.

The girl shook her head, "Nope... she left without telling us where's she's going.'' she stated.

"Did she ask you something in return?'' Alla asked.

Th girl shook her heard, "Nope... she told me that seeing my face free from pain is all she needs." she said with a smile.

"I see... thanks for telling me this." Alla said in gratitude before walking away. As she walks down the hill, she has something on her mind, _"This is odd... Mistress Malvina is a cold and rational person that only helps others for her personal gain.''_ she thought, _"So... hearing that she helped someone without anything in return surprises me."_ she thought in surprise. Alla then looks at the starry night sky, "Mistress Malvina... where are you now? Where did you go? Why... did you leave me?'' she asked clenching her fist.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	5. One Fine(?) Day

The next day at the military fort, Eddward Marion "Double D, Edd" Smith, Yoshika Miyafuji and Rex Salazar are seen with the rest of the witches hanging out in the dining area... well, almost everyone.

Perrine H. Clostermann sat on one chair, completely away from everyone as she still hasn't accepted the boys. Both Rex and Double D knows that they can't do anything to change her mind, so they just decided to ignore with the best that they can which they're doing good... TOO good, that it annoys her.

"What other abilities the other members from your team?" Francesca Lucchini asked giddily.

"It varies. One of them can turn to a ghost, a dragon and a ninja, one can turn his body to a rock, one can use electricity and so-on." Rex counted.

"And don't get us started with the last two." Double D said with a blank face.

"Well..." Charlotte "Shirley" E. Yeager spoke, "You two have proven that you can take down a Neuroi, I'm betting your friends can do the same thing too." she claimed with a smirk.

"Thank you." Double D replied, "But you girls did well in defeating the first Neuroi thanks to you're teamwork.'' he pointed out, "Working and fighting together is very essential when it comes to facing something as big as a Neuroi." he stated.

"Thank you, Eddward-san." Lynette Bishop said with a smile.

"Too bad that two members of our team often forget that." Rex snarked referring to Marcus "The Kane" McGee and Eddy Skipper McGee, "So Double D, what should we do right now?" he asked turning his head towards the beanie-wearing boy.

Several girls except for Francesca, Yoshika and the sleeping Sanya V. Litvyak began to blush madly, Shirley began to laugh and Perrine's expression is about to explode.

Rex noticed the girl's red expressions, "What?" he asked in confusion.

Perrine then stood up and pointed an accusatory finger at the boys, "I knew it! You boys are perverts!" she yelled.

"Per-" Rex started.

"-verts?" Double D finished.

Both boys looked at each other before looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "What?" they said at the same time.

"Don't play dumb! You just called your friend Double D!" Perrine exclaimed.

"Calm down, Perrine." Yoshika spoke, "You're overreacting." she said with a calm smile.

"Calm down!?" Perrine repeated, "How can I calm down where there are two perverts in this place!?" she snapped.

"I think you're misunderstanding this Miss Closterman." Double D spoke, "It's just my nickname." he reasoned.

"Exactly! You nicknamed yourself from a female's breast size! That proves that you're a pervert!" Perrine accused.

"Which is Shirley's by the way." Erica Hartmann chirped.

"Hartman!" Shirley yelled at the girl with flustered cheeks.

"Oh... now I get it." Rex said nonchalantly.

"Perrine... the reason Eddward's nickname is Double D, it's because his name had two D's in it." Yoshika explained, "Plus, we have another team member with a similar name, so we call him Double D to differentiate him from the other." she added.

"I see... but you could at least come up with a better nickname." Gertrud Barkhorn pointed out.

"I've been unceremoniously called Double D, by my friend Eddy ever since we we're kids so it's kinda stuck into me." Double D replied with a blank look, "But if you girls feel uncomfortable with it, then you can just call me Eddward or Sockhead." he suggested.

"Sockhead?" Francesca asked.

"He's beanie hat is often mistaken as a sock or even his hair sometimes." Rex replied pointing a finger at Double D's hat.

"Well... his hat does resembles a sock." Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen pointed out.

"I think I'll stick with Eddward, calling you Sockhead feels like I'm insulting you." Shirley stated.

"Much appreciated Miss Shirley." Double D replied with a nod.

Francesca then turns to Perrine, "Do you wanna say something more?" she asked.

Couldn't come up with a backup for her accusation, Perrine sat back down in embarrassment making everyone laugh, but the laughter was cut short when Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke barges in the dining area which woke Sanya on the process.

"Everyone!" Minna called out with a look of panic.

"Minna? What's wrong?" Gertrud asked in concern.

"Everyone... a ship just arrived... many of it's crew are severely wounded, so I need everyone's help in assisting them." Minna explained much to everyone's shock ans horror.

"That's horrible!" Lynette gasped.

"Yoshika! I think you're assistance is needed... uhh... Yoshika?" Double D trailed as the young witch is suddenly gone from their sights.

"I think she left the moment Minna said wounded." Rex pointed out.

"Well then, let's follow her!" Eila said.

**bzzzttt...**

As everyone arrives at the docks, they were greeted by a gruesome sight. Many badly wounded crew members of the ship are scattered around the docks lying on stretchers while being treated by medics including Yoshika, whom is frantically using her magic to heal everyone.

"Good Lord!" Double D shouted.

"Okay... this is bad... really bad..." Rex said in shock.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Francesca admitted covering her mouth with her hand.

"This is too much..." Lynette said while looking away.

"Someone should check on Yoshika, she might overuse her magic." Double D ordered.

"Right." Lynette replied as she and Perrine went towards the medical witch.

Then Mio arrived after having a talk with the ship's captain as Minna turns to her, "Mio, what are the details?" she asked in concern.

"According to the ship's captain, they we're attacked by some strange creatures." Mio replied.

"Strange creatures? A new type of Neuroi?" Gertrud asked.

"I don't know, but according to the captain that I spoken to, the creatures have white skin, bead-like black eyes and walks on two legs." Mio explained.

After hearing the creature's description, Rex and Double D's eyes widen as they looked at each other as they immediately realized the creature that they're talking about.

Minna noticed their expressions, "Do you boys know something about this?" she asked.

Rex turns to her, "The creatures that attacks the ship are called Emotionless." he replied.

"Emotionless?" Eila repeated in question.

Double D nodded, "Much like the Neurois, the origins of the Emotionless are unknown to us, but we all know that this creatures only purpose is to strike fear and cause havoc." he explained.

"How do you guys know about this?" Shirley asked.

Rex crossed his arms, "Our city... Neo-City was recently attacked by the Emotionless.'' he replied, "But luckily, we managed to stop them." he said with a proud look.

"The Coalition suspected that someone brought those creatures in our world and whoever it is, he or she is probably in this world as well." Double D deducted.

"Great! If Neurois aren't already enough." Gertrud muttered in annoyance.

"So what's our move, Minna?" Mio asked.

Minna then turns to Double D, "Eddward, you and you're coalition are much more experience fighting this Emotionless, do you think you can contact your world and have some of your friends to come here and aid us." she said.

Double D nodded, "Understood! I'll call them immediately." he said as he brought out his communication device.

Meanwhile, Yoshika continues to heal the injured people while Lynette looks at her in worry.

"Yoshika, please don't push yourself too much." Lynette said in concern.

"Listen to Lynette, Miyafuji!" Perrine spoke, "We know you want to help but if you push yourself too hard, you'll exhaust yourself." she reasoned.

"It's all right... I can do this." Yoshika replied stubbornly as then stood up, only stumble down due to fatigue but Lynette managed to catch her.

"Yoshika!" Lynette cried holding her friend.

"We told you before!" Perrine exclaimed as she checks on Yoshika.

Rex saw this with a frown, "Great... Yoshika had already reached her limit." he pointed out in frustration.

"Didn't her magic improved during her training?" Mio asked.

"Yoshika only improves her stamina and her fighting skills, however even with that if she keeps using her magic too much, it will tire her out." Rex explained.

"Damn! There is still too many wounded people here." Gertrud cursed.

"Goodness Gracious! So many wounded people! Such a horrible sight!" a voice gasped.

Everyone then turns to see the elegant but pale looking young woman with an umbrella in hand. She has a long black hair styled in a hime-cut and has gray eyes. She wears a black frilly top-dress, black frilly skirt, black frilly arm-sleeves, black high-knee socks, gray boots with black ribbons and black choker cross around her neck.

It was Malvina Rasputin.

Sanya's eyes widen upon seeing a girl, "M-Malvina..." she stuttered.

This surprised Eila and Rex on the process, "Huh? You know her Sanya?" the former asked and got a nod as a reply.

"Wow... she can actually talk." Rex pointed out in awe.

"Malvina! What are you doing here?" Sanya called out.

The girl named Malvina turns to her, "Goodness! Sanya it's been a while..." she greeted with a smile, "... and why I am here... I was just taking a stroll when I come across this place..." she explained before pausing for a minute, "... I can't stand this kind of sight..." she said dropping her umbrella before spreading her arms around her.

"What are you doing?" Gertrud asked in confusion.

Malvina didn't answer back as she began to glow brightly surprising everyone, Double D accidentally drops his communicator in shock, then the glow spreads around the place as the light began to heal the people's wounds on a fast phase.

"This is..." Minna trails in amazement.

"Could she be..." Double D wondered.

Then lights then died down as the crew members celebrated for their recovery.

Sanya then turns to Malvina, "Malvina... are you..." she tried to say.

Malvina looks at her with a smile, "Oh! If you're thinking that I'm a witch?" she asked with a slight sadistic smile, "How cute~" she mused, "But you're wrong... I'm actually a _Blessed_." she revealed.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile at a nearby town near the fort, we see Alla Yuliya walking around looking for her mistress... which is Malvina. She's been asking people one people if they saw her mistress, a few claimed that they saw Malvina but no one knows where's she's going.

Alla clenched her fist, "Mistress Malvina... where are you?'' she asked in frustration.

"Having trouble there?'' a voice asked.

Alla turns around to see a disheveled young man standing behind her. The man has a shaggy brown hair, wearing a white long sleeve shirt, blue pants and is barefooted.

It was Louie.

"Who are you?'' Alla asked getting defensively.

Instead of answering her question, Louie spoke, "I heard that your looking for your mistress.'' she pointed out.

This caught Alla's attention, "You know where the mistress is?" she asked.

Louie nodded as he pointed his finger at the fort from the distance, "See that fort over there? That's where she's currently at right now.'' he replied.

Not wasting any time, Alla quickly ran off but stopped for a moment, she turns around and gave Louie a bow of gratitude before running off again.

Louie smiled as he watches Alla go, "I'll look forward seeing you and your mistress again...'' he spoke, "... at the Coalitions." he added.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	6. Malvina's Story

_My name is Malvina Rasputin and I'm part of a very prestigious, affluent and wealthy family all around Orussia, and my family owns one of Orussia's largest companies. And befitting my distinguished lineage, I excel in a large variety of subjects and I am considered a "true genius."_

_But there's one thing I want to confess... I hate my family._

_My father, my mother and my older brothers... I hate all of them._

_My family maybe wealthy but truth to be told, they're nothing but selfish people who would do anything to get what they want and they don't even care if Orussia fell down from the Neurois as long as they can keep their wealth. Everyone from my family are cruel and manipulative, they would only befriend and help others, so they can use them for their personal gain. To them, wealth is everything and people around them are just tools for their success._

_But that's partly the reason why I hate them because to be honest, I'm cruel and manipulative as well, I was a terrible woman with a twisted, disfigured heart. This is because I have been raised with a very sheltered upbringing and it was drilled in my head that 'make use of what's useful' and 'people are only tools for success' over and over again, they had thought me nothing but that, I was conditioned to think of people as tools for my use._

_And sadly... I went along with it because there's nothing I can do but follow._

_The real reason why I hate my family is because they never cared about me, they have been neglecting me ever since I was born as my father and mother only cares for my older brothers. They couldn't greet me whenever they come home, they couldn't even attend nor say any well-wishes on my birthday, they couldn't even praise for every achievements I had._

_In spite of belonging to such prestigious family, I am not particularly held at high regard by them, as they only consider me as a mere accessory to my family's wishes._

_My family is so rotten that not only they treat people as tools but also they thought of me as nothing but a tool... there own family._

_I've always longed for their love and appreciation but they couldn't give it to me. Fortunately, I found companionship from my servant, Alla Yuliya, whom is someone I considered a friend and person I can never treat as a tool. I would have gone mad long time ago if it weren't for her. Alla then introduces me to her friends, Sanya V. Litvyak and Aleksandra Ivanovna Pokryshkin and I quickly became good friends with them but sadly, they left when they joined the military but at least, they still write me letters which shows that they never forgotten me._

_But things have changed in my life six months ago..._

_During my 17th birthday, like always my family wasn't there to celebrate it, only Alla and the letters that I got from Sanya and Sasha whom greeted me a happy birthday, when I was at my family mansion's veranda, I was staring at the starry night skies when a strange light fell down on me and after that, I found out that I had healing abilities._

_Then suddenly, a disheveled man appears in front of me and told me that I am Blessed and my healing abilities is called a Gift. Sadly, I can't use it on myself and what's worst, every time I use it, it deteriorates my own health. He then told me that I must use my new found ability to help others but he made it clear that I must only help people without any ulterior motive. And with that, he was gone and had left me thinking of what he just said._

_I knew it long time ago but he was right, so I decided to use my abilities to help others without expecting anything back. And with that, I decided to run away, abandon the family that never cares about me, so I can travel across the world to help people in need. _

_And I am going alone, I can't take Alla with me since working as a servant is her only way of living, so I decided to travel alone._

_Ever since leaving my family, I've been through one village to another, one town to the next, helping anyone in need by suing my powers. And it felt good, seeing the smiles of the people made me feel good, it made me realized... that I can still be a better person._

After helping the ship's crew members from the docks, the witches along with Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith and Rex Salazar are looking at Malvina Rasputin, who is currently looking at the blue ocean as cool breeze gently blows her hair.

"Ah... the wind feels really good." Malvina said with a smile.

"I can't believe she's the rumored _Blessed _that has been going around this country." Gertrud Barkhorn said in awe.

"I'm surprised that Sanya knows her." Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen pointed out.

Double D then approaches the elegant girl, "Miss Rasputin." he called out getting her attention, "How long have you been a _Blessed_?" he asked.

Malvina hummed tapping a finger under her chin, "I believe it's about six months ago." she replied.

"Six months ago..." Sanya V. Litvyak muttered, "Don't tell me it's on the same day as your birthday?" she asked.

Malvina smiled and nodded, "Yup! It's probably my worst and best birthday ever." she claimed, "Worst because my parents ignored me again in favor of my older siblings and best because I gained this _Gift._" she explained.

"You seems awfully cheerful despite that." Rex pointed out while scratching his head.

"But what are you doing here?" Yoshika Miyafuji asked.

"And doesn't your family worried about you." Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke pointed out in concern.

Malvina scoffed, "Family? You mean 'my' family, they don't care about me, in fact they're probably celebrating that I'm gone now." she spatted, "My only family right now is Alla, Sanya and Sasha." she claimed.

"Malvina..." Sanya muttered in concern while Eila mouthed 'Who's Alla and who's Sasha?'.

"It seems you have a hard life." Double D pointed out, "I can relate." he confessed.

Malvina turns to him, "How so?" she asked.

"I maybe an only child but I can relate myself to you." Double D said, "My parents only communicate with me through sticky notes, I barely even meet or see them in person not even once a week." explained.

"I see... but how do you cope with that?" Malvina asked.

"Because I had friends... if Ed and Eddy didn't came in my life... I would have been a loner." Double D replied with a smile.

Malvina smiled, "I see... guess I'm lucky that I still had friends like Sanya, even though she's busy in the military, she still had time to communicate with me through letters... and I'm glad for that." she stated.

"Malvina." Sanya said with a smile making Eila jealous.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Mio Sakamoto asked.

Malvina shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know... maybe continue traveling around the world and help other people." she replied.

"I think I had better proposition for you, Miss Rasputin." Double D claimed.

Malvina raised an eyebrow, "Oh. What is it?" she mused.

Then Double D began explaining about the Heroes Coalition, _Blessed _and of course, it's origins including the two idiot Gods that started everything.

"I see... so there are others like me." Malvina mused as she let's every information sinks into her head.

"By the way, how did you find out that you're a _Blessed_?" Rex asked.

"After I discovered my _Gift_, a mysterious man wearing such disheveled clothing told me." Malvina replied.

Double D, Yoshika and Rex deadpanned, _"Louie." _they thought at the same time as Double D spoke, "So... Miss Rasputin, would you join us?" he asked.

Malvina hummed again, "Hmm... I guess it's better than just doing things my own." she pointed out, "Plus, helping other people from different worlds seems interesting... so I'll join you." she said with a smile.

"Really?" Yoshika asked with a smile.

Malvina nodded, "I'll be in your care then." she claimed.

"It's good to have you coming with us, Miss Rasputin, thank you." Double D said in gratitude.

"It's no pleasure... anyway..." Malvina trails before walking towards Sanya and quickly pulls her into a hug, "Sanya! I miss you so much!" she said happily as she rubs her cheeks on Sanya's.

"Kora! Get your hands off her!" Eila demanded in jealousy.

Malvina then turns to Eila with a wicked smile, "Ara~ Are you perhaps jealous?'' she teased, "Ufufufu~ How cute.'' she mused.

And with that, Eila tried to pounce on Malvina but was immediately held back by Erica Hartmann and Perrine H. Clostermann, "Lemme go! Lemme at her! Lemme at her!" she demanded as she struggles to break free.

"Calm down, Eila!" Erica shouted.

"Stop acting like a barbarian!" Perrine exclaimed.

As this going on, Rex and Double D looks at each other, "Feels familiar." the former commented with a grin.

Double D chuckled, "With moments like these, it feels like we're back at the Training Camp.'' he mused.

"Mistress Malvina!" a voice called.

Everyone turns around to see Alla Yuliya standing a few distance away from them, her appearance caught both Malvina and Sanya by surprise.

"Alla..." Malvina and Sanya muttered at the same time.

Alla then made her way towards Malvina, "I've been looking all over for you.'' she said as she got in front of Malvina and gently grabs her hands, "Let's go, Mistess Malvina, it's time to go home.'' she said. Malvina then responded by pulling her hands away, "M-Mistress...'' Alla spoke in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Alla..." Malvina spoke, "But I'm not going home." she declared.

"M-Mistress... what are you talking about?'' Alla asked in shock.

"I am sick and tired of a home where no one even cares about you.'' Malvina spoke, "Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful that you're always there with me, but you need to understand that I need to leave that place." she said, "If I stay there, I will never get to do what I really desire in my life." she claimed, "I don't want to remain as a cruel and manipulative person, I don't want to be a person that only uses others for her personal gains, I want to be a better person, Alla, and I can only achieved that if I stay away from my so-called family!" she explained, "I'm really sorry that I left you behind, Alla but I can't stay there anymore, I want a better life... I want to be a better person." she said, "And now I just got the chance to do it and I'm not gonna waste it." she claimed, "I'm sorry but I'm not coming home anymore!" she declared.

Everyone were impressed by her declaration but there impressed looks turns to shock when tears began to roll down on Alla's face, much to their horror.

"Oh shit, she's crying!" Rex exclaimed in shock.

"A-Alla! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Malvina tried to explain but Alla interrupted her.

"No... it's fine... I'm just happy...'' Alla spoke wiping the tears off her face.

"Happy?" Malvina repeated in confusion.

Alla smiled, "The fact that you finally made a decision for yourself... I'm so happy that you don't have to held down by your family's beliefs anymore.'' she said, "I've seen that ever you've changed a lot since you left and I'm happy for that." she said.

Malvina smiled, "Alla..." she said.

Alla took a deep breath, "Well... since you've decided things for yourself, I think it's about time that I decide things for myself as well." she said, "Mistress... wherever you go, I'll go!" she declared much to everyone's surprise, "I am always here to serve you, no matter what.'' she said with a smile.

"Alla... b-but what about your job back in the mansion?" Malvina asked in concern.

"True that I get paid a lot working with your family but truth to be told, I never liked the rest of your family members.'' Alla explained, "You're the only person, I'm willing to serve for the rest of my life." she claimed with a smile.

"Alla..." Malvina spoke as she smiled, "I guess both of us are both starting over from the scratch.'' she pointed out.

Alla grinned, "True... but it won't be that long.'' she claimed as she brought out a radio, "All right... bring it down!" she called.

Suddenly, a jet courier flew past above them while dropping a crate with a parachute, the crate then landed safely right next to Alla, "Alla... what is that?" Malvina asked in confusion.

Alla puts a hand on the crate, "This... this your wealth, Mistress Malvina." she replied with a smile.

"EEEEHHHHHH?!" Malvina exclaimed in shock, "M-M-My wealth? H-How did you get that?'' she asked in disbelief.

"Oh... you've been gone for six months, so I guess you don't know." Alla mused, "You see, your family went bankrupt six days after you left, I felt that it won't be long before your family's wealth finally goes down to nothing, so I decided to secretly collect all of your share of wealth, stashing them in this crate before sending it here.'' she explained.

"I see... I guess my family's years of treachery has finally come to bite them." Malvina said, "But... how much is my share of wealth?'' she asked.

"666, 666, 666, 666, 666, 666, 666, 666, 666, 000 ruble." Alla replied with a casual look, much to everyone's shock and horror.

"What?! That's a huge amount of money! And why there are so many six in it?!" Malvina exclaimed in shock.

"Alla..." Sanya spoke, "Is it really okay for Malvina to take all of these money?'' she asked in concern.

Alla turns to Sanya, "Oh, Sanya, it's been a while." she greeted, "And it's fine... the stuck-ups are busy collecting their remaining wealth ever since the bankruptcy, they're too busy to notice that something is missing.'' she explained.

"I see." Malvina said placing a hand on the crate, "Thank you, Alla, this is more than enough for us to start over." she said as she turns to Double D, "And I know just where to start.'' she mused as Alla tilted her head in confusion.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	7. Troublesome Hours

After explaining things to Alla Yuliya, about the Heroes Coalitions and the multiverse, Alla was in a state of disbelief but after a few minutes, she agreed to join the Coalitions alongside her mistress, Malvina Rasputin.

Later that day at the fort, we see Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith and Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke talking inside the latter's office.

"I have called HQ, Miss Minna, the Major and the rest of the miserable are coming here." Double D said before turning to Minna who has been staring at him for some time now, "Umm... Miss Minna? Is something wrong?" he asked in concern.

Minna quickly snaps out of her thoughts, "Oh! I'm sorry... it's just... you remind me of him." she replied solemnly.

Double D realized what she meant, Yoshika Miyafuji had told him before that Minna lost a lover during a Neuroi Invasion and has been broken hearted ever since, and the reason she forbids her members in forming any relationship with any men because she don't want them to experience the same heartache that she had.

"I see..." Double D said.

"I had the hunch that you already know about my past." Minna pointed out.

"Very perspective of you, Miss Minna." Double D pointed out, "Yes, I already know about your past because Yoshika told me." he confirmed, "But don't get mad at her, she only told us that, so Rex and I won't make any unnecessary comments that would either hurt you or worst upset you." he explained.

Minna shook her head, "No it's all right. She did right thing." she reassured.

"Still... it's really hard to lose a loved one... I never experience it and the fact that it could happen anytime ... really scares me." Double D admitted.

"Loved ones? Such as you're parents." Minna pointed out.

"No... my friends and everyone back at the Coalition are more of a family to me than my parents." Double D replied.

"I see..." Minna muttered.

"I can say the same thing to you." Double D pointed out, "I mean, this team is a family to you right?" he claimed, "You would do anything to protect because they're very important to you." he stated with a smile.

Minna smiled back, "You're right." she said.

"And Miss Minna... what happened to your past... please... don't let it get away in the present." Double D said, "You're still young and you can still love someone... I know you don't want to feel the same pain again but what are you gonna do once you're duties are done. You will needing someone to be there for you for the rest of your life, so I believe you deserve another chance for love." he stated.

"Eddward..." Minna muttered.

Double D rubbed his head sheepishly, "Hehe... kinda weird that I said that, considering that I have no experience with love." he admitted.

Minna shook her head with a smile, "No it's fine. I needed to hear that." she commented, "Thank you, Eddward." she said in gratitude.

Double D smiled back, "It's nothing, Miss Minna." he replied.

They stare at each other for a minute when a voice broke the moment.

"SORRY TO RUIN THIS ROMANTIC MOMENT BUT I GOT BUSINESS TO DO!" a voice shouted.

"Okay... who said that." Double D said with a blank face.

Suddenly, someone crashed through the office' window shocking the two, as a young man soared towards them... specifically Double D.

The young man has a black hair, dark eyes with a dark eye makeup. He wears a red & black sports shirt with a white high-collar underneath a khaki jacket, gray cargo pants and black army boots.

**(Play We Hate you Please Die - Crash and the Boys)**

"Eddward Marion Smith! It is I! Matthew Patel! Has come here to assassinate you in the name of the Dark Forces!" the young man named Matthew Patel shouted with his fist ready to hit the beanie-wearing boy.

"Eddward!" Minna shouted in worry.

Double D on the other hand, narrowed his eyes before gently pushing Minna away, before blocking Matthew's punch with his arm, then the beanie-wearing boy pulled his hand back before punching Matthew straight on the face, the force of the punch was so strong that Minna felt the winds breezes through her. Then Double D delivers a roundhouse kick on Mathew causing him to fly back but Double D wasn't finished as he delivers several more punches towards Mathew that sends him crashing to a wall but despite the pain, the gothic boy then quickly recovered.

Mathew dusted himself before chuckling, "Well... well... well... you're quite the opponent... Smith!" he mused with a groovy shoulders.

"Who the hell are you and why are you doing this?" Double D demanded.

Matthew raised his fingers dramatically, "My name... is MATTHEW PATEL! And I'm the first... of the Dark Forces' Seven Deadly Assassins." he introduced himself in a very dramatic fashion.

**Dark Forces' Seven Deadly Assassin**

**Matthew Patel**

Double D gritted his teeth, "I knew it... the Dark Forces are the ones responsible for the appearance of the Emotionless in this world." he stated.

"Yes." Matthew confirmed, "But to be a honest, I'm not responsible of bringing the Emotionless." he claimed.

"Pardon?" Minna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The person responsible for the Emotionless attacks is the Summoner." Matthew clarified, "I only came here to assassinate you." he said towards Double D.

"I see." Double D muttered.

"Anyway... I came here to do my job." Matthew said as he got into a fighting stance, "So if you wanna live... then let's get this fight started." he stated.

"I never fought a human before but since my life is on the line, I'll make this an exception." Double D said getting into a fighting stance, "Come at me then." he challenged.

Matthew smirked, "This will be fun." he said.

"Eddward..." Minna said in worry.

Then the two boys charges at each other with both fist about to collide.

**Bzzzttt...**

**(Play Invasion - Jim Johnston)**

As things are going on inside Minna's office, everyone are in a nearby town fending off a large hordes of Emotionless that suddenly came out like an RKO out of nowhere. Everyone are doing their best in fending them off.

"Damn! I can't believe they just appear so suddenly!" Rex Salazar said punching one Emotionless with his gigantic fist.

Gertrud Barkhorn was firing her gun, "Keep firing team! And keep the civilians safe!" she shouted.

Lynette Bishop, Francesca Lucchini, Sanya V. Litvyak, Malvina Rasputin and Alla Yuliya are seen guiding the civilians towards shelter, then another horde of Emotionless charges at them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Yoshika Miyafuji shouted blocking it's way before pulling out a large grenade launcher from her blouse.

"How did she?" Perrine H. Clostermann asked in shock.

"Take this!" Yoshika then fires her weapon on the creatures blowing them to pieces.

"Woo-hoo! That was awesome!" Charlotte "Shirley" E. Yeager cheered.

Rex then looks up noticing that something is coming from above, "Huh? What's that?" he asked.

Mio Sakamoto looks up as she removed her eye patch revealing her magic eye, "It's not a Neuroi... but something else." she noted.

Rex looks up again and upon closer look, he realized what it is, "Great! Emotionless takes form of a dinosaur then of course it will come in a form of Pterodactyls." he said in annoyance.

Like he said, a group of flying Emotionless that looks like Pterodactyls charges at them.

"Sakamoto-san! Watch out!" Perrine called out.

Mio then quickly blocks it's attacks with her blade, "Damn! They're strong!" she said with gritted teeth.

"Everyone! Get on the roof and start shooting at them!" Gertrud ordered.

Yoshika, Shirley and Erica Hartmann climbs on the roof and become firing their weapons at the flying abominations.

"This is worst than fighting a Neuroi!" Erica exclaimed.

"I'll say! They're a lot difficult to fight!" Shirley said back.

"But we can't give up! We need to continue fighting to protect everyone!" Yoshika said with a determined look.

"GREAT ANSWER, YOSHIKA! AS EXPECTED FOR A MEMBER OF THE NEW AGE AVENGERS!" a voice called out which echoes through the entire town.

"Who said that?" Gertrud shouted in confusion.

Rex smirked, "Finally! They're here." he said.

**(Play Kevin Owens Theme - Fight by CFO$)**

Suddenly a huge explosion was heard from the distance, then coming out from the explosion are Marcus "The Kane" McGee, Eddy Skipper McGee, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams, Rolf Yrmi, Jake Long in his dragon form, Randy Cunningham in his ninja gear and Danny Fenton in his ghost form.

"Time to unleash hell to these freaks!" Marcus declared with a smirk before pulling his fist back, "Gasoline... BLASTO!" he shouted with a demonic face as he punches a creature on the face blowing it away.

"Woah! That's amazing!" Fransesca exclaimed in awe.

Mio turns to Rex, "Are they part of your team?" she asked.

Rex nodded, "That's all of them." he replied as he pointed a finger at Marcus, "The blue-haired douche is our leader by the way.'' he added.

Eddy then jumps in the air with his first pulled back, "LITTLE BRO... LANDMINE!" he shouted with an angry demonic face before slamming his fist on the ground causing a chain reaction as the ground began to blow one by one hitting every Emotionless that's on the way.

"Okay that was brutal." Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen commented.

Jake is later seen wrestling a flying Emotionless in the air, "Err... keep still you little... take this!" he grunted before putting down the creature in a piledriver towards the ground, "One down! Many more to go!" he exclaimed before flying again.

"You dare you challenge the son of shepherd!" Rolf growls before stomping the ground which then produced a giant rock ball, "SLAHORN!" he shouted before kicking the rock ball towards the Emotionless hitting them like pinballs.

Another flying Emotionless flew down towards Lynette, Fransesca, Sanya, Malvina and Alla but the three girls managed to ducked down as it passes them, the Emotionless was about to attack again but it was blasted away by Danny's ectoplasm beam.

"You girls okay?" Danny asked from above.

"We're fine. Thank you." Lynette replied in gratitude as Danny nodded before flying back to battle.

Malvina smiled, "I think I'm really going to enjoy my time in this Coalition." she said as Alla shook her head in amusement.

Perrine was busy firing her gun on a horde of Emotionless when one of them is about to strike at her with her back turn, suddenly a red scarf was wrapped around Perrine's waist surprise the bespectacled girl.

"Get over here!" Randy called in his heroic voice before pulling Perrine towards him, he catches her by the waist which made her blush, then Randy grabs several shurikens and with quick reflex he throws it towards the Emotionless hitting their heads , he then turns to Perrine, "Have no fear! The Ninja is here!" he declared heroically.

"Let go of me, you freak! I don't even need you're help!" Perrine snapped.

"Sure!" Randy complied casually dropping her down on the ground, "What an ungrateful bitch." he muttered as Perrine glares at him.

Ed is seen punching Emotionless with his electric fist from left to right, he then charges up electricity on his palms which then forms into some sort of weapon, "ELECTRIC... TRIDENT!" he shouted while throwing the trident-shape electricity forward which pierced on three Emotionless.

"Mein gott!" Gertrud said in awe.

"Hehehe... I think I'm broken." Eila confessed.

"What powers they had." Mio exclaimed.

Rex then hits three more Emotionless in a way a baseball player does, when Marcus landed next to him, "Yo Rex, where's our egghead?" the blue-haired degenerate asked referring to Double D.

"I don't know! I have been calling him from some time now but he's not responding, the same can be said with the girls' leader." Rex explained.

Marcus hummed, "Okay... this is a problem... something must have happen then." he stated.

Meanwhile, we see Malvina looking around the town when an Emotionless charges towards her, Alla took notice of this.

"Mistress Malvina! Watch out!" Alla cried as she ran towards Malvina.

Malvina turns around and saw the Emotionless ready to attack on her, the pale girl's eyes widen in horror but before the Emotionless could do anything to her, a hard fist connects on the right side of it's head which sends the creature flying towards the streets. Malvina's look of horror was replaced by the face of amazement, her cheeks turns red as she stares in awe at... Marcus' demonic face.

As the Emotionless crashes down to the street, Marcus finishes it by smashing it's head with his left foot, "Yaahahahaa! I'm unstoppable!" Marcus exclaimed rather demonically.

Marcus then ran towards another group of Emotionless. Meanwhile, Malvina watches him with red tints on her cheeks as Alla approaches, "Mistress, are you okay?'' she asked in concern.

"Alla..." Malvina spoke, "... I think I'm in love..." she confessed.

"MISTRESS?!" Alla exclaimed in shock.

**bzzzttt...**

**(Play We Hate you Please Die by Crash and the Boys)**

Back inside Minna's office, Double D and Matthew are duking it out while the said girl watches the former in worry.

Double D throws a punch but Mathew dodges, then Mathew throws another punch but Double D dodges it by ducking down before doing a leg sweep but Matthew hops back, the beanie-wearing boy quickly stood up before sending a roundhouse kick towards the gothic pirate but dodges it by bending his back, then Mathew throws another punch which Double D blocks by his arm then blocking Matthew's kick with his knees.

The two would continue their hit and miss routine for a whole 15 minutes until the two quickly stood away from each other.

"You know... we're not going anywhere if we just keep on dodging each other like this." Double D pointed out.

"I agree." Matthew agreed, "Though it only proves to me, that you're a really skilled in fighting." he complimented.

"Thank you." Double D replied.

"Your current fighting skills reminds me of Scott Pilgrim." Matthew pointed out.

"Scott Pilgrim?" Double D repeated, "I know him... Scott is a fellow hero at the Coalition." he claimed.

"Yes him!" Matthew confirmed, "But enough about that! Since you said our fight is going nowhere..." he said as he ignites his hands with black flames, "How about we do this to the next level." he suggested with a sadistic grin.

Double D's hands sparked, "Fine by me." he replied.

"Graagh!" Matthew screamed as he began to throw fireballs at the beanie-wearing boy.

Double D quickly rolls out of the way dodging his attacks while grabbing several papers, "Fire burns paper..." he said before transforming the papers into a long bolo, "... but try burning this!" he shouted as he then spins the bolo like an propeller blocking every fireballs Matthew throws at him.

"That's not enough to stop me!" Matthew yelled before shooting a fire from his fingers easily burning the bolo.

"Damn!" Double D cursed before jumping behind a desk, "What should I do now?" he asked to himself when he noticed something on the floor.

"Stop hiding, Smith! Come out and face me!" Matthew called out.

Then Double D runs out from hiding as Matthew once again to throws another barrage of fireballs towards him. But Double D managed to dodge all of it while picking something on the ground.

"This is the end!" Matthew declared before igniting a large black flames on both of his hands.

"Eddward!" Minna shouted.

As Matthew threw a large flame towards Double D, the beanie-wearing boy would then pressed the shards of glass that he picks from the floor on his palms, "I don't think so!" he said before transforming the shards into a mirror.

The fires hits the mirror which then quickly bounced back towards Matthew, hitting him instead, "Gaaahh!" he screamed in pain, _"How can this be?" _he thought.

_"Open your eyes... maybe you'll see." _Double D thought before sprinting towards Matthew and punches him straight on the face.

Matthew slowly falls down the floor, not before releasing a smirk before turning into pixels which surprised Double D and Minna.

**(Song End)**

Minna then ran towards Double D, "Eddward! Are you okay?" she asked in worry.

"I'm okay, Miss Minna." Double D reassured, "Except for my hands." he admitted showing his bleeding palms after squeezing the shards of glass on his palms.

"Goodness. I think we should patch it up." Minna suggested.

"Much appreciated." Double D replied.

"Anyway... what happened to him?" Minna asked.

"I don't know... but I got the feeling that won't be the last time we'll be seeing him." Double D replied with narrowed eyes.

**bzzzttt...**

On the same beach, we see the Summoner watching through a small mirror with a not so pleasant look on her face. She is irritated that her plans are not going smoothly once again.

"Seems you're in a bad mood again." a voice commented.

The Summoner glared at the owner of the voice, "Shut up, Flirtare! Did you get what I asked you for?" she demanded.

Flirtare raise his hands in defense, "All right! Geez!" he said before bringing out a ruby-colored object, "Here it is! A Mother Neuroi Core." he said with a jolly voice.

The Summoner then snatched the core from his hands, "Thank you. You're a lot useful than you look." she commented.

"Like how useful you are for the Dark Forces." Flirtare said back with a smirk.

The Summoner glares at him, "Shut up!" she snapped. She then raised her staff and the cores which both began to glow, "With this core and my magic... I'll be to summon a creature that will bring this world into ruins." she chanted with a sadistic grin.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	8. Gasoline Drill Grazer

**(Play Regality - Jim Johnston)**

Everybody then looks up to the sky to see a swirling cluster of cloud beginning to form... which the guys find it awfully familiar.

Marcus "The Kane" McGee facefaulted, "Uh-oh... not again." he grumbled in annoyance.

"What do you mean by not again?" Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This happened back in Neo-Earth!" Yoshika Miyafuji replied, "Whenever a cloud cluster is formed from the sky..." she stated in worry.

"... it only means that something is coming out." Rex Salazar pointed out.

"Is it another dragon?" Jake Long asked.

"Uhh... you're a dragon." Francesca Lucchini pointed out.

"What he means is a bigger dragon, little missy." Marcus clarified ruffling the youngest witch's head.

"Dragon!" Lynette Bishop gasped in shock, "I don't I can take down one!" she exclaimed.

"Neurois are something, but a dragon? That's way out of my league." Charlotte E. "Shirley" Yeager stated.

"Don't worry! If it's a dragon, we can take it down again!" Marcus reassured, "What's worse than an Emotionless Dragon." he said with an uncaring smirk.

Then out come from the swirling clouds was a gigantic white creature with black beaded eyes, long skinny arms with claws with several red holes around it's body.

"Is that a Neuroi?" Erica Hartmann asked.

"An Emotionless?" Jake followed.

"Or a combination of the two... an Emotionless Neuroi." Danny Fenton pointed out nonchalantly.

"Eeeekkk! That's a lot worst!" Lynette, Francesca and Shirley comically screamed at the same time.

"YOU OPEN YOUR BIG MOUTH!" Eddy Skipper McGee and Perrine H. Clostermann shouted at the same time while choking Marcus.

"Ngok! Ngok! Ngok!" is all Marcus could reply.

"Damn! If things couldn't get any worse." Gertrud Barkhorn muttered with gritted teeth.

"Yo! What's the plan now?" Rex called out.

Marcus quickly recovered from Eddy and Perrine's choking, "Hmm... how to deal with a huge-ass Neuroi-slash-Emotionless..." he mused as he thought deeply when a light bulb appeared above his head... which for some reason Sanya V. Litvyak saw, "I got it!" he declared before turning to Mio Sakamoto, "You and you're team should go get your Strikers and distract that damn thing, the rest of the boys will stay here and fend off the remaining Emotionless... meanwhile, Rex and I had plan to take that thing down." he instructed.

"Really?" Rex asked in surprise.

Mio nodded, "Understood! All right everyone, everybody head to the hangar!" she ordered.

"I can't believe that ape has the guts to order us around." Perrine scorned.

"Put a sock in it, Perrine!" Yoshika exclaimed, "I don't hear you coming up with some better ideas." she pointed out much to Perrine's shock.

"Oooh... burn!" Shirley teased.

"Shut up!" Perrine shouted back.

As the girls left and the rest of the boys continues to fight the Emotionless while Malvina Rasputin and Alla Yuliya helps evacuate civilians, Rex then turns to Marcus, "Okay... what's this brilliant plan that you came up with?" he asked.

"Okay here it is..." Marcus spoke as he began to tell Rex about his plan.

**bzzzttt...**

Back at the military fort, we see the girls arriving at the hangar when they saw Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke was about to get on her Strikers.

"Minna!" Mio called out getting her attention, "We've been contacting you but you didn't answer, what happened?" she asked in concern.

"I'm sorry that I had made you all worried." Minna apologized, "But Eddward and I were attacked by a mysterious individual earlier." she explained.

This has taken the girls aback, "Really?" Yoshika asked which Minna nodded.

"How did you fend off the stranger?" Perrine asked.

"Actually I didn't... it was Eddward who fought the stranger." Minna replied.

"What!?" Perrine asked in shock.

Minna nodded, "Eddward is more tougher than he looks plus he's extremely intelligent." she replied with a smile.

"Where is he right now?" Lynette asked.

"He's at the flight deck observing the new type of Neuroi." Minna replied.

"I think we should stop chatting, we need to distract that Neuroi before Marcus could commence his plan." Mio exclaimed.

"Marcus? Plan?" Minna asked in confusion.

"We'll tell you on the way." Gertrude said.

The girls then got on their Strikers before flying out from the hangar, passing-by Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith whom only nodded to them. As the witches head towards the flying gigantic creature, Malvina and Alla arrives and both of them approaches Double D.

"Aren't you going to help?" Malvina asked standing next to him.

Double D smiled, "I think I've done my part." he said before turning around to see Rex and Marcus standing behind them, "I hope whatever plan you have Marcus, make sure it works." he said.

Marcus smiled, "Don't worry! I thought really hard with this." he replied.

**(Strike Witches STG Theme - Gengaozo)**

Meanwhile girls then got close to the Neuroi as they prepared themselves to take down the gigantic creature.

"All right! We'll do this with the same formation that Yoshika gave us earlier." Gertrud ordered.

"It won't work this time, but it will give us enough time before Marcus arrive." Yoshika exclaimed.

"That's good enough for me. All right, into positions!" Mio ordered and everyone went to positions... save for one.

Perrine instead of following orders, she flew straight at the white skinned Neuroi.

"Perrine! What are you doing? Get back here!" Minna called out.

"I'm sorry! But I'm taking this thing out without that ape's help!" Perrine stubbornly replied.

"Perrine! Don't be stupid! This Neuroi is different!" Eila shouted.

But Perrine didn't listen as she began firing her gun on the flying behemoth but to no effect, then suddenly the Neuroi swatted Perrine with it's large arms so hard that she flew down fast.

"PERRINE!" everyone shouted in horror.

Luckily for them, Perrine harshly crashed down on a boat which miraculously didn't break, we then see Stan Lee fishing on said boat and he looks at her for a minute before shrugging his shoulders.

Back in the sky, "You'll pay for that! Everybody fire!" Mio commanded.

Everybody then began firing their guns at the Neuroi, the giant creature in return would swing it's arms trying to hit the girls like flies which they barely evades.

"Man! It's arms are fast!" Shirley exclaimed.

"It's like a giant fly swatter about to squash us!" Francesca cried.

"You just have to say that!" Lynette cried back.

Yoshika flew above on the left arm as she brought out a Torpedo Launcher, "Eat this! You motherhubber!" she yelled before firing her weapon on the arm which successfully blows it to pieces.

"All right!" Erica cheered.

"Way to go Yoshika!" Eila praised.

"Though I'm pretty concern to her choice of words." Minna said with a sweatdrop.

Meanwhile, Mio, Gertrud and Eila kept on firing at the right arm hitting one spot then Sanya brought her own Rocket Launcher before firing it on the exact spot the others are hitting before exploding to pieces.

"Nice! Sanya!" Eila cheered.

"Now that it's armless, it will lighten up it's attack for a bit." Gertrud stated.

The armless white Neuroi then began firing red beams from the holes of it's body on different directions as the girl's barely dodges it's attacks.

"A bit huh?" Erica said with an annoyed blank look.

"Shut up!" Gertrud yelled back.

Meanwhile back in the hangar, Rex transforms his two arms into giant catapult with Marcus on top ready to fly at any moment.

"Are you this will work?" Rex asked, "Cause I look stupid right now." he said in annoyance.

"Don't worry! The new move I've learned will definitely work." Marcus reassured, "And what do you mean you look stupid? You look cool!" he pointed out.

Rex rolled his eyes, "Only in your eyes." he grumbled.

"Marcus! It's time to do this, the girls are having trouble over there!" Double D exclaimed while pointing at the Neuroi firing it's beams towards the girls.

Marcus nodded, "All right Rex! Ready... GO!" he shouted as Rex launches him into air in break neck speed.

Double D, Malvina, Alla and Rex stood in silence as they watches Marcus flew in the air.

Malvina then spoke, "About Marcus..." she says.

"He's an idiot..." Double D said.

"... just like his brother." Rex added.

Everyone stayed in silence for a few minutes when Malvina spoke again, "... I was about ask before I rudely interrupted..." she said, "Is Marcus going out with anyone right now?'' she asked.

Both Rex and Double D stares at her in utter horror as Alla spoke, "Mistress?! What the heck are you asking at a time like this?!" she exclaimed.

With Marcus, the blue-haired boy soars threw the air with left fist stretched forward while his right fist is clenched back making him like Superman on the process. He then passes Shirley, Francesca and Yoshika.

"Woah! He's fast!" Shirley exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't know he can fly!" Francesca said in awe.

Yoshika chuckled sheepishly, "I think he was launch in the air... just like the last time." she muttered the last part.

Then Marcus passes through Mio, Minna and Gertrud, "Out of the way citizens!" he yelled.

"What did you just call us!?" Gertrud shouted.

Marcus right fist began to glow green, orange and yellow, "All right... time to do this." he said. Then Neuroi shoots out another red beam heading towards him but the blue-haired boy just smirked as he starts to spins around very fast, "Gasoline... DRILL GRAZER!" he yelled with a very demonic-looking face as his entire body turns into a green, orange and yellow-colored drill which pierced through the red bean.

Then Marcus hits the front of the Neuroi before piercing through it's body, Marcus then hits the main core causing the Neuroi's entire body to explode, the impact of the explosion almost blew away the witches.

"Mein Gott! That was devastating." Gertrud muttered in shock.

"Okay... I'm completely broken." Eila said.

"Don't get crazy now Eila, we still need you in duty." Mio stated.

**(Bgm Ends)**

Coming out from the smoke, Marcus drops down towards the ocean only to land on the same boat that Perrine fell down earlier.

"Oh yeah! That was awesome!" Marcus shouted triumphantly, "I am truly the best of the best!" he cheered.

"Keep it down kid! I'm trying to fish here." Stan told him.

Marcus then turns to Stan before turning to the unconscious Perrine and then turning back to Stan, "Seriously? There's a battle going on up there and all you care is fishing?" he pointed indecorously.

"I'm a fisherman, what do you expect." Stan replied with a blank look.

Back in the hangar, the boys are already done fighting the Emotionless as they celebrate another victory. Meanwhile, Malvina stares at the sight of the explosion with an awed look.

Malvina then smiled, "Hero... I want to become one." she muttered. Alla heard her mistress' words before smiling.

**bzzzttt...**

Back in the beach, the Summoner smashed her mirror after witnessing that her plans once again ended in a failure, "Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" she growled in frustration.

"Oh! Don't be such a baby, there's always next time." Flirtare cooed, "As if, you get another one." he added with a smirk.

The Summoner glares at him, "Shut up!" she snapped before entering a red portal, leaving Flirtare alone in the beach.

Flirtare was smiling silently for a minute when he suddenly spoke, "You can come out now, my friend." he called out.

Coming out from the woods is Matthew Patel with a satisfied look on his face, "You sure know how to push her buttons." he commented.

Flirtare chuckled, "She's too easy." he replied, "By the way, how was your fight?" he asked.

"It was good but they have no idea that I'm immortal." Matthew replied, "Also I actually found someone a lot better than Pilgrim. Can't wait to fight him again." he claimed, "Anyway... you didn't give her the actual Mother Neuroi Core, right?" he pointed out.

Flirtare chuckled again, "Yup! What I gave her is just an ordinary Neuroi Core, an actual Mother Core is hard to find you know." he replied.

Matthew smirked, "It's a good thing that she's so gullible." he pointed out.

Flirtare smirked back, "And she will always be." he replied.

"Should we head back and report to the higher-ups ?" Matthew suggested.

"Yup! The Summoner's failure is part of our report after all." Flirtare replied as the two enters a red portal.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	9. Aftermath

One day after the battle against the Emotionless, we see Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Mio Sakamoto and Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Smith walking in the hallways of the main fort.

"I have called HQ, the Major is coming to this world to officially seal the alliance between the Heroes Coalition and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Double D declared.

Mio nodded, "That's good. I got a hunch that yesterday's events won't be the last." she said.

"We definitely need all the help we can get." Minna said, "By the way Eddward, you'll be surprised that everyone in this squadron are joining the coalitions." she revealed.

"Really?" Double D asked in surprise which Minna replied with a nod.

"That's good. It would truly solidifies the alliance between our factions." Mio said with a smile, "By the way... how is it going?" she asked, "Your relationship that is?" she pointed out with grin.

Both Minna and Double D then blushed, "M-M-Mio! What are you talking about?" the former squawked nervously.

"You may deny it all you want but I can see that something is going on to the two of you." Mio stated with a grin.

Minna and Double D's face further turn red, the former nervously brushes her hair while the latter adjust his tie, Mio laughs at their reactions.

As the three continues to walk in the hallways, they saw a rather guilt-ridden Perrine H. Clostermann in front of them.

"Is something wrong Perrine?" Minna asked.

Perrine was silent for a minute while her shifted from left to right before she bows her head down, "I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry for my actions!" she cried in guilt.

Mio sighed, "I see. You finally learned your mistake." she pointed out as Perrine slowly nodding her head, "Let this be a lesson for you Perrine, just because you're a witch doesn't mean your invincible, in battle there is a high possibility that we'll die, whether fighting Neurois or Emotionless, fighting alone is sometimes understandable but shrugging others offering for help is utterly disrespectful." she stated, "I know it's hard for you to trust men, Perrine, but if you wanna be a better person or a fighter, you need to accept others help regardless of the gender." she said, "Understood?" she asked firmly.

"Y-yes." Perrine replied meekly.

"Well don't worry about Perrine. I'm sure the boys will forgive you." Minna reassured before turning to Double D, "Speaking of which, where are they right now?" she asked.

Double D sighed, "I heard that one of the girls caught the eyes of Eddy, so he's out there trying to ask her out." he replied in annoyance.

"You serious?" Mio asked indecorously.

"Yep! And whoever it is, I hope she rejects him." Double D replied with a blank look.

**bzzzttt...**

In the hanger, we see Alla Yuliya, the witches and the boys watching Eddy Skipper McGee flirting with Malvina Rasputin.

"You won't ever regret it once you go out with a sexy and handsome Adonis such as myself." Eddy said while flexing his arms, "So whaddya say? Would you go out with me?" he asked with a squiggling eyebrow.

Malvina puts a finger on her chin as she hummed, "Handsome Adonis, huh?'' she mused as she let's out a sadistic grin, "How cute~" she chirped, "But... nope! You're not my type, so scram." she replied with a sick smile.

Eddy's jaw drops literally on the ground as the boys behind him howls in laughter while clapping their hands at the same time.

"Woohoo! Rejected!" Rex Salazar cheered.

"Okay! Which of you guys saw that coming?" Danny Fenton asked with a grin as the guys raised their hands.

"This make his 8th time being rejected this week." Randy Cunnigham pointed out.

"Shortstack Ed-boy has the worst luck with the ladies, yes." Rolf Yrmi quipped.

Then Eddy began to cry over dramatically while running away like a heartbroken high school girl, "Don't worry Eddy! We still love you!" Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams shouted.

"Yeah! What he said!" Jake Long added.

"Shut up!" Eddy shouted back between his cries, he then ran towards the edge of the deck and fell down to the water.

Meanwhile with the girls, whom are hanging out at the crates just outside the pit.

"Isn't your a friend a bit too rude of rejecting that short boy?" Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen asked.

Sanya V. Litvyak tilts her head sideways, "I think she's just honest with her feelings." she replied.

"Well... she's too honest if you ask me." Charlotte E. "Shirley" Yeager commented.

Yoshika Miyafuji then spoke, "So, anyone excited in joining the Coalition?'' she asked with a smile.

Francesca Lucchini nodded, "Um! I really look forward in meeting the people there!" she said excitedly.

Gertrud Barkhorn crosses her arms, "I'd like to see for myself how well I can do with the training there.'' she admitted.

"Oh right, out of everyone from us, Trudy is going to start as a Trainee at the Coalitions." Erica Hartmann pointed out.

"Are you okay with this, Trudy?'' Shirley asked.

Gertrud nodded, "I'll be fine." she reassured, "I can definitely handle the training there." she claimed.

Erica gave her a sly grin, "Sure you do~" she mused earning her a stinkeye from Gertrud.

Lynette Bishop spoke, "Yoshika... are you sure it's fine to join the Coalitions and attend the Vanguard Academy at the same time?'' she asked.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine.'' Yoshika reassured, "Attending the academy is not mandatory but like what Double D said, learning new things is good.'' she stated.

"Wow... now you talk like Double D." Shirley mused.

Meanwhile, we see Malvina and Alla walking towards Marcus "The Kane" McGee, whom is sitting at the end of the flight deck.

"Penny for your thoughts." Malvina spoke as she stood next to him with Alla behind her.

"Nothing much... just looking out at the wide ocean... been a long time since I saw one." Marcus mused with a grin.

"I heard you have no memories of who you really are, is that true?" Malvina asked.

Marcus raised an eyebrow with her question but decided to humor her, "Yup! Up to this day, I still don't remember anything... even with the numerous bumps on my head." he replied.

"What are you going to do, once you finally got your memories back?" Malvina asked.

"Well..." Marcus started as he thought about it, "To be honest, I don't know... I had no idea... and I don't care but one things for sure I'm not leaving the McGee family." he stated.

Malvina smiled, "I see." she said.

"Welp!" Marcus said lying down on the ground, "Since we got time to spare here, might as well relax, feel the cool ocean breeze..." he says,

Then a splash was heard, "Help! Help! I can't swim!" a familiar voice cried.

"... and listen to the sound of fishes drowning in the water." Marcus finished with a relaxed.

"Umm... Marcus... that wasn't a fish." Malvina pointed out.

"And fishes don't drown." Alla added.

Marcus quickly sat back up and saw Eddy splashing his arms on the water, "Eddy!" he screamed in panic, "I'm coming buddy!" he yelled with a look of horror before jumping in the water in a shooting press.

Then Mio, Minna and Double D along with Perrine arrives at the deck.

Minna claps her hands, "All right everyone! We have an announcement to make." she called earning everyone's attention.

Double D then spoke, "First off, I like to welcome everyone whom will be joining the Coalition, may we all get along well." he said, "And second, the official alliance between the Heroes Coalition and the 501st Joint Fighter Wing will sealed today." he announced as everyone began to cheer. Double D looks around and noticed that some persons are missing, "By the way, where are Miss Malvina, Miss Alla, Marcus and Eddy?" he asked.

"I think they're over there." Rex pointed to where Malvina and Alla are standing.

Everyone then gathered around at the end of the flight deck and saw Marcus & Eddy in the water.

"I can't swim! I can't swim!" Eddy screamed, though from some odd reason, he's the one who's swimming while dragging Marcus in his arms.

"Eddy! I was suppose to be saving you!" Marcus yelled.

"I think it's about time to convince Eddy to take swimming lessons." Rex stated.

Everyone sweat dropped as they watch the adopted brothers currently in the water while Malvina smiled, "I'm really going to have so much fun with you guys." she mused.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	10. Epilogue

As everyone are getting ready to go Neo-City, we see Mio Sakamoto and Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke inside the latter's office, both are sorting some papers when they heard the wooden wall telephone ring.

Mio then immediately answers it, "Hello?'' she called. She listens for a few seconds when her eyes widen, "What?!" she exclaimed in shock, surprising Minna on the process, "I-I see... thank you for telling me..." she said before ending the call.

"Mio... what's wrong?'' Minna asked in concern.

"That was one of the captain from the Fuso Military." Mio replied, "They told me that Hijikita just resigned his post and suddenly disappeared without a trace." she explained.

"What happened? Why did he resigned?" Minna asked. She doesn't know Keisuke Hijikita that much but from Mio has told her, Hijikata is very loyal to the army.

Mio shook her head, "I don't know... but once I see Hijikata again, I'm squeezing out some answers from him." she replied, "And I want to reprimand him for leaving his post!" she added in disappointment but at the same time, she's worried.

Hijikita is, after all, the man she loves.

**Bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile in one countryside at the nation Fuso, the alternate version of Japan, we go inside one forest to see a young man walking around with a guitar in hand.

The young man is a tall with a messy black hair and a slightly thick facial hairs with dark eyes. He is currently wearing a black tight shirt, black ripped pants and black shoes. He had several black accessories around his neck, a white towel wrapped around his shoulders, a torn red scarf wrapped around his right wrist and torn blue scarf on the left and a dark aviator glasses hanging on his shirt's collar. This is Viktor Vale.

**Wandering Minstrel**

**Viktor Vale**

As Viktor walks forward, he strums his guitar as he began to sing.

_There is someone, Walking Behind you_

_Turn around, Look at me_

_There is someone, Watching your footsteps_

_Turn around, Look at me_

_There is someone, Say they loves you_

_Here's in my heart, In my hand_

_Turn around, look at me, understand_

He then stops walking and singing all together when he comes across a creature that is currently feasting on one Emotionless. The creature is an anthropomorphic gray wolf wearing a white hooded cloak over a white furred coat, a white top and black baggy pants.

"How's your lunch?'' Viktor asked with a smile.

The anthropomorphic gray wolf finished it's meal when it slowly transforms into a male human. The male short dark hair and dark eyes. This is Keisuke Hijikata, Mio Sakamoto's former right-hand man.

**Former Fuso Imperial Navy Pretty Officer **

**Keisuke Hijikata**

Keisuke wipes the blood from his mouth before turning to Viktor, "Taste like Grade A Meat.'' he claimed with a grin.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
